Kingdom Hearts 3 Ideas
Kingdom Hearts 3 Summary *The Despots are five evil sorcerers and sorceresses who worship Chaos, the demon king. When they come across an ancient text on how to summon him, they seek the help of new and old Disney villains, the Heartless, and a new, stronger type of enemy, called the Dream-Catchers, provided by Chaos for their service. King Mickey becomes involved when the Despots take over his castle and kick out the residents. He then finds out the Despots plan to use gathered hearts and dreams of people to summon Chaos, but Chaos also plans to use leftover dreams and hearts to manipulate and acquire the power of Omega. For help, King Mickey contacts Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Worlds *'Beast's Castle '(Beauty and the Beast) *'The Land of Dragons '(Mulan II) *'Mount Olympus '(Hercules) *'Halloween Town '(The Nightmare Before Christmas) *'Agrabah '(Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *'Port Royal '(Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) *'Pride Lands '(Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *'Atlantica '(The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *'Andy's Home '(Toy Story) *'Unfinished World' (a world in the process of being created by Chaos) *'King Mickey's Castle' *'Scrooge's Mansion' (home to Scrooge McDuck, Donald's uncle and magic mentor/alternate HQ for King Mickey's castle) *'King Mickey's Space Place' (a giant space station/another alternate HQ) Playable Characters *'Sora' *'Riku' *'Kairi' Party Members *'Beast '(Beast's Castle): Beast retains his claws as his primary weapons. He relies on his brute strength, lunging, charging, and roaring when he battles. His HP is very high, and he has decent MP. **''Weapon'': Claws **''Attacks'': ***''Feral Lunges'': lunges forward, tackling enemies ***''Feral Roar'': lets out a loud, damaging roar that can stagger enemies ***''Primeval Instinct'': boosts attack power ***''Glare'': casts stop ***''Revenge'': MP is restored when attacked ***''Critical Plus'': increases chances of dealing critical damage ***''Second Chance (2): endures 1 HP before being KO'd ***''Hyper Healing: recovers quickly from being KO'd *'Mulan '(The Land of Dragons): Mulan’s weapon continues to be her family’s sword. She also retains her agility and speed to take out enemies quickly. She has high MP and often uses magic, which can waste her MP quickly. **''Weapon'': Fa Family Blade **''Attacks'': ***''Flame Blade'': slashes enemies with her sword simultaneously as Mushu breathes fire ***''Phoenix Wing: flies around engulfed in fire and her sword ready to slash ***''Whipping Wind: casts aero to protect herself and damage enemies who come in contact with the spell ***''Blessing'': heals her party members ***''Prayer'': projects an orb of holy magic ***''Aerial Recovery'': can recover in midair when knocked into the air ***''Determination'': quickly recovers from being KO'd ***''Item Boost'': boosts the effect of ethers and potions *'Zell' (Mount Olympus): Zell is a skilled hand-to-hand fighter and wears gloves that augment his strength. He has high HP, and strength, which makes him a well-rounded party member. He has a decent amount of MP foe healing his allies. **''Weapon'': Gloves **''Attacks'': ***''Fury Fists'': unleashes a barrage of punches ***''Crazy Legs'': unleases a bunch of kicks ***''Chakra'': heals his allies ***''Focus'': boosts attack power ***''Heaven's Light'': casts light ***''Sucker Punch'': staggers enemies with a punch ***''Critical Plus'': increases chance of dealing critical damage ***''Item Boost'': boosts the effect of ethers and potions *'Jack Skellington and Vincent Valentine '(The Nightmare before Christmas): Jack uses his fists and often mixes magic with his attacks, which can waste his MP quickly despite how high it is. Vince uses twin pistols, but he fights close-range as well by adding kicks and punches with his attacks. He also uses magic, but not often. **''Weapon (Jack): Bone fist **''Attacks (Jack): ***''Wild Wheel'': performs a cartwheel and wheels around striking enemies ***''Jack-O-Lantern'': surrounds himself in pumpkin-shaped fireballs and charges ***''Scare Shock'': shocks enemies using thunder ***''Frostbite'':'' ''casts blizzard ***''Blinding Fury'': casts darkness ***''Intimidate'': casts gravity to crush enemies ***''MP Rage'': restores MP when taking damage ***''Second Chance'' (2): endures 1 HP before being KO'd **''Weapon (Vincent): Gun *'Aladdin (Agrabah): Aladdin is very skilled with his scimitar and very strong with a nice amount of MP. He has a lot of available slots for potions and such, which is very useful. **''Weapon: Scimitar **''Attacks'': ***''Sandstorm'': rushes into enemies waving around scimitar ***''Crescent'' Boomerang: throws scimitar forward and it flies around slashing before returning ***''Magic Oasis'': casts water ***''Healing Oasis'': casts cure ***''Magnet'': casts magnet ***''Lucky Lucky'' (2): increases chances of enemies dropping rare items when defeated ***''Treasure Magnet'': attracts treasure to Aladdin *'Captain Jack Sparrow '(Port Royal): Jack is a fast sword-fighter with a decent amount of HP and MP. He also uses bombs and knives. **''Weapon'': Skill and Crossbones **''Attacks'': ***''Sleight of Hand'': performs rapid series of sword swipes and slices ***''Bombs Ahoy'': throws forward bombs ***''Trick of the Sleeve'': throws knives ***''Blowfish'' Stab: stabs foe or foes to poison them ***''Eye of the Storm'': casts wind ***''Swap'': converts munny into drive orbs ***''Lucky Booty'': increases chances of rare tiems dropping from defeated enemies *'Kiara and Kovu '(Pride Lands): Kiara and Kovu have similar fighting styles, except Kiara is more graceful while Kovu is more brutish. They fight very rapidly with their claws and fangs and show no mercy. Kiara heals her allies more times than Kovu. Kovu has more powerful roaring attacks than Kiara. **''Weapons'': Claws and fangs **''Attacks (Kiara):'' ***''Majestic Fang'': swipes up and down repeatedly ***''Roaring Quake'': casts earth with a roar ***''Pounce'': pounces her enemies ***''Healing Herb'': casts cure ***''Rage'': increases attack power ***''EXP Boost'': grants more exp points when defeating enemies in tight situations ***''MP Haste'': increases MP restoratioin rate ***''Item Boost'': boosts the effect of items **''Attacks (Kovu): ***''Fury Fang: swipes left and right repeatedly ***''Decoy'': taunts enemies with his tail ***''Dark Glare'': casts dark ***''Thundering Roar'': casts thunder with a roar ***''Rage'': increases attack power ***''MP Rage'': restores MP when taking damage ***''Item Boost'': boosts the effect of items *'''Ariel and Melanie (Atlantica): Ariel and Melanie have the same fighting styles. They swim around and use their tails as weapons, despite their low strength, but Melanie is more nimble underwater, faster, and a bit stronger than Ariel. Even with low strength, some of their attacks can accumulate damage because of their speed. They also have high MP. **''Weapons: Tails **''Attacks (Ariel): ***''Whirlpool: swims in loops and tackles enemies ***''Paddle'': spins around rapidly using her tail to strike enemies ***''Barrier'': casts reflect ***''Thunder Potion'': casts thunder ***''Seaweed Salve'': cures her allies ***''MP Haste': 'restores MP over' time ***''MP Rage'': restores MP when attacked ***''Second Chance (2): endures 1 HP before being KO'd **''Attacks (Melanie): ***''Torpedo'': charges around spinning and tackling enemies ***''Rapid Fin'': rapidly flails her tail, striking an enemy multiple times ***''Shrill'': sings a high, shrill note that damages enemies with a chance of staggering ***''Drown'': casts gravity ***''Ice Charm'': casts blizzard ***''Aero Charm'': casts aero ***''MP Haste'': resores MP over time ***''Experience Boost'': boosts the amount of exp points earned when in close battles *'''Woody and Buzz Lightyear ''(Andy's Home): Woody uses a novelty lasso that he often swings and whips around to harm groups of enemies, making him useful against groups. He also has a good amount of slots for items. Buzz has more strength than Woody and uses his laser to fight. He also uses his wings to glide around and perform aerial attacks. Buzz has less item slots, but a great amount of HP to stay in battle. **''Weapon (Woody): Lasso **''Attacks (Woody): ***''Frisbee: throws hat like a frisbee and controls its path to strike multiple enemies ***''Rodeo'': whips around lasso striking multiple enemies ***''Stickup'': makes a gun out of his hands and shoots non-elemental bolts ***''Fire Hazard'': cast fire ***''Spur Poke'': boosts attack power ***''Decoy'': temporarily makes himself a decoy for enemies ***''Item Boost'': boosts the effect of ethers and potions **''Weapon (Buzz): Laser ***''Attacks (Buzz): ****''Shooting Star'': glides around shooting his laser ****''Falling Rocket'': jumps up and lands on the ground, releasing a shockwave ****''Spinning Star'': spins around with his wings out ****''Electric Hazard'': casts thunder ****''Magnet'': attracks treasure ****''Venus Gravity'': casts gravity ****''Item Boost'': boosts the effect of ethers and potions ****''Hyper Healing'': recovers quickly from being KO'd *'King Mickey' (King Mickey's Castle)'': King Mickey continues use his Keyblade. He's very agile and quick in battle with a nice amount of HP and MP. To repay for having a small amount of item slots, he often heals.' **''Weapon'': Keybalde Key D **''Attacks'': *** ***''Pearl'' ***''Holy Pearl''